Rover
Rover is the leader of a large group of diamond hunting dogs, the Diamond Dogs, who are capable of speech. They have a system of underground mines, where they have other dogs serving as guards and attack dogs, while others find gems. In a distant future, Diamond Dogs dominate the underground cities of Equestria, which is now dead. Rover is apparently a slave trader in this society. Character Appearance Rover, like many Diamond Dogs, wears a jacket and a diamond-studded collar. He alternates between walking on his hind legs and all fours, his elongated forelegs giving him a gorilla-like appearance. He also has a short and stubby spiked tail. Personality He is rather bossy and demanding, which can be shown when he captures Rarity and demands her to dig and find gems for Diamond Dogs. However, he does try to cheer up Rarity when he makes her upset, and apologises. He isn't particularly smart and Rarity tricks him and the other dogs easily. He is apparently rather sardonic, blunt and cynical. He lacks respect for Ahuizotl. History Encounter with Rarity Rover and two other dogs watch Rarity and Spike from the bushes. They are in awe of the large haul of stones being carted along by the baby dragon, mistaking him as a gem tracker. They then hear Rarity's voice and discover that she is the one finding the gems. Ambushed by the mutts, Rarity panics, but Spike intercepts them so Rarity can escape. However, they shake him off and succeed in abducting Rarity before escaping into their hole in the ground. Within the central area underground, the Diamond Dogs demand Rarity find all the gems she can. She finds them some gems and then asks to be let out, but the dogs order her to dig for them. She does so, but very slowly, as she tells them she just got a pony pedicure and doesn't want to ruin it by digging. Frustrated at this pathetically slow pace, the leader calls on his comrades to do the digging. They decide to use her to haul carts of the dug-up gems instead. But Rarity starts complaining about everything and whining. The Diamond Dogs eventually beg her to keep quiet and tell her that they would do anything. The dogs treat Rarity like a princess while they dig and haul the jewels she tracked. Just then, Rover realizes that they could actually endure her constant whining as long as she did as they told her. But Rarity breaks down in tears, after Rover calls her a mule. He tries to cheer her up and apologize. It doesn't work, and she continues crying. A distance away from the center, Spike and the ponies hear Rarity's cries and rush to help her. A group of guard dogs sees them as new "work horses" and ambushes them. Applejack tells her friends to buck them off rodeo-style and the guard dogs retreat. After they get rid of the guards, Spike hops on Twilight and snaps off a lance-like stalactite, then announces "Hi-ho Twilight! Away!". They all find Rarity after she's already cowed the Diamond Dogs into submission. In the end, the dogs offer to give away all of the gems they found, providing the ponies take Rarity back along with them. Category:Antagonists Category:Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Major characters Category:Canon G4 Category:Monsters